


The Heart of the Moon

by Dlohov14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlohov14/pseuds/Dlohov14
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Sometime before Harry Potter ever set foot at Hogwarts, another boy’s name attracted the attention of the Wizarding World. Michael Corvin. The only son of a young celebrated Quidditch player, Michael starts his wizard training with wide-eyed wonder, as all first years do, and soon finds himself entangled into both the world of magic and the enigma that is Selene Bathory.





	The Heart of the Moon

**Start of Term**

Michael Corvin doesn't take Selene Bathory's breath away the first time she sees him.

How can he when he was a boy of eleven and she was a girl of twelve, with a head already full of quidditch, quidditch and even more quidditch? It doesn't have room to regard a boy, any boy, much less a scrawny little  _first year._

What she takes note from their first encounter however—apart from his long messy hair and blue green eyes—were the whispers (loud ones) that surrounded him when Mcgonagall calls his name. "Corvin, Michael!"

_"That's him. That's Alexander's son!"_

_"Alexander Corvin? No way_ … _He has a kid?"_

And that's how he first gets her attention.

It was the start of another term and all Hogwarts students were gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting of the first years to start and end so the feast can finally begin.

Selene sits a little bit straighter. She, along with just about every old student, momentarily forgets about all the food they'll be consuming shortly, and watches with rapt attention as the apparent son of the Wizarding World's best Chaser scurries awkwardly over to Professor McGonagall.

The Deputy Headmistress motions for Corvin to sit on the stool. Once he does, McGonagall positions the Sorting Hat just an inch above his head. She drops it gently a second later.

_Please be in—_

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat exclaims after a moment's hesitation but not before Selene could finish her wishful thought.

Screams from the Hufflepuff table filled the hall and Selene frowns. She wasn't the only one who does.

 _Hufflepuff always gets the spare, not the gem._ But it seems that wasn't the case now – now they got the golden boy.

She turns her head over to  _the badgers_. That's what she calls them in secret. She holds no grudge against the House nor any of its students but she was no less than surprised anyway.

_Alexander Corvin's son._

_Good for them,_  Selene thinks.  _And even better for me._

_I'll see you at the pitch, golden boy._

* * *

Replacing the loud whispers that broke out when he first marched down the hall along with the other first years, were now overwhelming cheers and applause. Michael finds himself seated beside a boy with dark curly hair and a ready smile. The boy reaches out his hand to shake Michael's and introduces himself as Lucian.

"I'm in third year now—Oh. Look at that. You've got oglers."

Michael turns over to where Lucian points.

He feels his cheeks burning when he locks eyes with a girl…a very pretty girl. He didn't think girls can be pretty before—or ever—but here he was staring at one. Before he could embarrass himself by giving her an awkward smile, she averts her gaze to listen to a group of chattering girls beside her. Michael looks around then glances back at the girl. She was the only one who seemed bored to be here.

He doesn't think too much of it though as he settles down on his seat, waiting for the sorting to finish, and instead focuses on the feeling of extreme relief being sorted to a good house.

_I'm a Hufflepuff._

_Not a Gryffindor,_ a voice in his head adds.  _Who cares? My father said all Houses were good. Well, all except for..._

At that thought, Michael does a double take. Discreetly, he peers back over to where the pretty girl sat. She wasn't looking at him anymore. She was watching the sorting ceremony again with her chin propped on the palm of her hand. Ignoring his guilt of staring without permission, he fully takes in her appearance and now notices the colors of her tie.

Green and Silver.

His heart sank.

_You're being stupid, Michael. She wouldn't care about you even if she wasn't in Slytherin._

He doesn't know why it mattered so much suddenly how this girl sees him. It wasn't like everyone didn't think of him as anyone else other than Alexander's son. The Alexander Corvin.

Michael sighs. He was supposed to hate his father but he couldn't. It wasn't his fault after all. He was...young. He and his mom were both very young...

The loudest applause shakes him out of his thoughts and he joins in the celebration as Dumbledore, the Headmaster, gives out the shortest speech and with a wave of his hand, food and drink that could feed a hundred—no, a  _thousand_ —appeared out of nowhere on the golden plates and goblets that were empty before.

The feast has begun, and so is his first term at Hogwarts.

* * *

**( At some time, years later. )**

Their first kiss wasn't normal as first kisses go. Or that's what Michael thinks.

The first time Selene kisses him he was knocked into awareness of the glaring fact that she was older—not necessarily more experienced, but still older than him, an insignificant difference before that now snuck up on his senses, making his head reel, his knees wobbly, and his heart race more than any time it did when he'd been on a broomstick.

The firm hold she has of his jaw as she takes control of their kiss, her body perfectly pressed against all the places puberty has just recently endowed him with, and the way her tongue clashes unabashedly with his own…

It was all too much.

He pulls away for a second. "Selene–"

And yet it wasn't enough for her.

Michael lets her pull him back and have her way with him. Not wanting to be a passive participant—and it wasn't like he has reasonable control of his hands either—he gently presses his hands on the small of her back, then after some time, braves a pull of her waist closer against his.

And that's when Selene stops the kiss.

Her swollen lips breathe out a weak: "I…I can't send you letters over the summer. My father wouldn't allow it."

They were still holding on to each other, her hands on his chest, his wrapped around her body. They were panting against each other's faces and so it took a few moments for Michael to realize…

"Oh," he says, gulping. "So…"

_This was her way of saying goodbye._

Selene nods and looks down, frowning as she toys with his loose tie—on his also undone collar—the same one she used to pull him to her earlier. "If you don't want to kiss then–"

This time it was him who cuts her off, reaching out a hand to cup her face, then he leans his head forward to capture her lips again.

This time it was Michael who takes Selene's breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. I know how this looks...but I was doing my annual Harry Potter re-read and this hit me. Then it nagged me. It won’t shut up and I just couldn’t ignore it. I don’t think there's a Hogwarts AU of Underworld done before so here goes. To anyone who might read this or wants to read more (I have like 45% idea of how to go about this), please leave a review and tell me what you think?
> 
> I know I need to continue with my one and only Underworld fanfic but again this idea of Michael and Selene at Hogwarts completely threw me off I MEAN COME ON. God, they’ll be so! So! You know?!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I honestly don’t know when I can post the next chapter. We’ll see.
> 
> Also, Chapter 13 of Recordatus Caritate would be up sometime this week. I’m just editing some things. As a make up gift (for not updating for many weeks now), I’ll share the chapter’s title. You’re all very familiar of it I’m sure. It’s “The Only Man I've Ever Loved."


End file.
